


It's Nozomi's Birthday, nya!

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Love Live Birthdays [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, F/F, Reunions, future meaning they're like 20 or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Rin does her best to give Nozomi a great birthday. She succeeded.





	It's Nozomi's Birthday, nya!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the quickest i've ever wrote a birthday fic thanks writer's block wowow

Rubbing her eyes and gazing around the room, Nozomi was rather surprised when she woke up. Rin wasn't there, for a start, which was abnormal itself- Rin was even less of a morning person than Nozomi- and she hadn't even woken her before going downstairs. It _was_ Nozomi's birthday though, so she had the suspicion that Rin had decided to make breakfast for her. As much as she loved Rin, Nozomi hoped and prayed that she hadn't. She was terrible at basic household tasks, so while the thought was nice, it was better if Rin stayed away from things like the kettle, sink, hoover and microwave. Especially the microwave.

Nozomi slipped out of bed, debating whether to bother getting dressed or not. A quick glance at the clock said it was 12:25, so it probably _would_ be better to get dressed already. Just a purple striped t-shirt and a loose white skirt would do, footwear wasn't really necessary. She opened the door and the smell of pancakes which were surprisingly unburnt hit her immediately. It was pretty strong, so she guessed that Rin had made a lot. She also guessed that Rin had made a lot of attempts. No matter how many attempts though, Nozomi would happily eat them. She instinctively went to the kitchen, where she would normally have breakfast, but there was not a single pancake there. Where would Rin be, then? Even on the days when she woke up first, she would wait in the kitchen until Nozomi got downstairs. The living room, perhaps.

The wooden door creaked open, reminding Nozomi once again that they needed to fix that. The lights were off, she noticed, but that thought was eaten away by the loud cheer of, "Happy birthday, Nozomi!"

Rin stood beside her, smiling up, one hand on the light switch, the other clutching a couch cushion, for whatever reason. Behind Rin stood the rest of μ's, all with presents and bright faces, and Hanayo was standing next to the pancakes. Nozomi laughed a little, with a few mumbled ' _thank you_ 's between every few giggles.

"I'm guessing you like your present, nya?" Rin commented, hoping for an answer.

Instead, Honoka interjected. "Are we seriously all you got her? Rin, you can't do that!"

"Of course not! You're just part of it."

"No way! Nico is the best present anyone could receive, I could be considered better than any materialistic thing ever could!" Nico was not helping whatsoever.

"But birthdays are about materialistic things, nya!"

"Anyway," Umi said sharply, silencing the three bickering girls. "We've all got you presents, so I believe we should give them to you now. Although, I should have gotten you some better curtains. These ones are rather... ugly."

"No!" Nozomi and Rin shouted in unison.  
"Not the neon cat curtains!" Rin said.  
"They're perfect!" Nozomi frowned at Umi for questioning them.

Eli spoke up before Umi could, probably a good idea considering how hard Umi could be to convince. "Ah, no offence, but they really aren't."

"They're better than boring white. The neon yellow complements the space background quite well, actually, nya." While they both loved their curtains, Rin was more defensive of them. Maki tried insulting them once, but her efforts proved to be futile, for Rin would protect them until the end of her life.

"Let's not fight," Kotori said, "it's Nozomi's birthday. Let's be happy! We're all here, after all!"

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Nozomi." Maki stepped forward to give Nozomi her first proper present of the day. Wrapped neatly in gold, with a pretty red bow, was a box. Nozomi only felt it right to unwrap it delicately, just as it had been wrapped. The box was a sleek black, within it a brooch. It was a pale purple, a heart with red flowers, all made of jewels.

"Thank you, Maki." While it was probably just because it was pretty, it felt like there was a meaning behind the gift. Nozomi and Maki had been known to help each other out with struggles to do with friendship and the sort, so it would always be a symbol of that, to Nozomi at least.

Every other present was just as fitting. Stuffed animals from Kotori and Hanayo- a bird and a bear, respectively- and a few coupons for some "really good food places" from Honoka, paired with some "spiritual slippers" as she had called them. Umi got her a dream-catcher and a few badges (Honoka said they could ward evil spirits away, but Nozomi didn't know how true that was), Eli gave her a locket and some pictures of μ's to put if them, although Nozomi had plenty already. From Nico it was a scarf and some "Nico-Nico-Nail Glitter" which Nozomi assumed was just sparkly nail polish. 

And then, Rin was treating her to dinner, she said that she'd get Nozomi some yakiniku and that she'd be getting other, bigger presents later. In the mean time, she got pancakes, μ's and a pack of handmade, Rin-brand tarot cards with drawings of μ's on them. Most of them liked The High Priestess the best, as its picture depicted Nozomi warding off evil from the rest of μ's. Nico disagreed, as she was on the evil side.

Rin also offered to look for vaporwave neon cat curtains, but Umi quickly shot her down, and Nozomi didn't mind because the space background would always be better. Best of all though, on that day, was μ's being together. They meant the world to Nozomi, and Rin knew that. They truly were the best gift.


End file.
